


Comfort

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Bucky knows what to do, Comfort Clothes, F/M, Fluff, Jane works too hard, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: Bucky is taking the day off. So is Jane. Whether she likes it or not.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Jane Foster
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019. Square C2: Comfort Clothes

There was nothing to do. No terrorists, no undercover HYDRA spies, no freaky alien monsters after the world’s supply of saltwater taffy or whatever. As long as his phone didn’t ring and nothing blasted through his window looking for a fight, Bucky had seven more hours of daylight to do whatever he wanted with. He could go to the park or find Jane to go see a movie or check out that new European armor exhibit at the Met.

Or he could stay in bed in his favorite old pajamas, watching TV and eating Doritos. That was good, too.

Bucky finished The Little Mermaid and switched over to Beauty and the Beast. This Disney Plus thing was pretty useful, though he’d heard they had some Avengers stuff in there and he was kind of afraid to look. He hovered over the play button as he reached into the bowl for a chip. It was empty. 

_ ‘You’re gonna get fat at this rate,’ _ said the Sam voice in his head. He didn’t know where that voice had come from but he reminded himself to ‘accidentally’ punch Sam in the face during training next week. 

He padded across the bedroom to the kitchen. Even the carpets felt softer in his green fleece pajama pants and dryer warm white t-shirt. Why did he ever go anywhere when he could just do this every day?

The front door opened and in came Jane. “Oh my God, I have to hurry.”

She stumbled past him in her wet jeans (was it raining again?), a purple dress shirt, and her brown overcoat. None of it looked particularly comfortable.

“Dammit. I was late for the meeting, and now I have to get to the library and hope the Wi-fi is working. I’ve got an entire report to re-write and three more conferences to make notes for. There’s another meeting this Friday, and I don’t have _ anything _ ready for that! Christ, I’m thirsty.”

Jane filled a glass with water, gulped it down, then filled it again. It was like she’d forgotten the water had no alcohol. Bucky watched her from the doorway as she zipped in all directions, never once acknowledging his presence. He thought about taking his shirt off. That always got her attention, but then he’d be deprived of its cottony softness and that was simply not an option right now.

“So much work, so much planning,” Jane muttered. It had become a mantra, repeated endlessly as she threw off her coat and dug around the closet for a fresh outfit.

Eventually, Bucky grew bored and threw Jane over his shoulder, carrying her to the bed.

“Hey, what the-” Jane struggled and squirmed but it was like getting beaten by a newborn puppy to him.

“Break time,” he said. “You’re taking the rest of the day off.”

“I am not! I have a lot of stuff to do!”

“Stuff which can be saved for tomorrow. Let’s watch Beauty and the Beast.”

“I’ve already seen it!” Jane tried to scrambled out of reach when Bucky dropped her on the bed, but he was too fast and soon, she was comfortably tucked under his arm while he turned the movie on. “Bucky, we have talked about this. You cannot do this every time you think I’m working too hard.”

Bucky snorted. “Doll, if I did this  _ every time _ you worked too hard, you’d never work again. Now quit whining. You need time off.”

Jane pouted. “I’ll take time off when I’m dead…”

“Lucky for you, I used to be an assassin.” Bucky kissed her temple. “For the rest of the day, you are my victim. You can come back to life tomorrow.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!”

“Chip?” Bucky offered her a Dorito, which she took after glaring at him some more. 

She made a face as she ate it. “Are these ranch?”

“Yup,” said Bucky.

“Seriously?”

“Ranch Doritos are better than everything.”

“Oh come on,” Jane moaned, nudging him with a hint of a smile. 

It became a full-blown grin when Bucky leaned in to kiss her. “ _ You’re _ better than everything.”

Jane nuzzled his neck, hands grasping for his shirt and the comfort it provided. “I guess I can rest for a few hours.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
